Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: A sweet collection of Hinata pairings one-shots with the lovely smell of cinnamon. Rated Teen just in case
1. Chapter 1: Iruka x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

A series of one-shots on Hinata pairings

I called it this because Hinata loved Cinnamon buns, I don't remember ever trying one -.-'

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot Number; One**

**Title; Sensei's Wife**

**Pairing; Iruka x Hinata**

**Summary; His students had mistaken her for his wife but he didn't mind so let them assume for it would one day be true.**

**Sensei's Wife**

His dark eyes glanced toward her petite form as she played with the young students surrounding her with a grin and a slight blush crossed his features. The small female students were braiding her knee long hair which shone in the sun with it midnight color and a blush was placed across her soft looking cheeks.

Her sliver eyes looked to each child around her, praising them with the attention they wanted and her hands shifted around the sand below her drawing patterns as she told them of her missions. He knew that she was telling them about the mission she went on with him. He had gone on a mission because the Hokage had thought him restless.

Ever since that mission, he had become very close to her and other had often claimed him stalking her like she had done when she was younger. He didn't even realize he had been following her around until her teammates showed up on his doorstep and her cousin at the Ramen stand.

He remembers that he had found her at the age of fifteen wandering the streets with a small bag pack on her back with tears running down her cheeks in the rain; it had been hard to notice. He had watched her for a few minutes and when she had collapsed, he leapt to catch her since then she had been living with him.

She was seventeen now, a year past any clan's age of marriage and he feared that she would soon be taken away from him to marry some rich man. True, she didn't live with her clan anymore but that didn't mean they could take her from him at any given moment. So, a few day days ago he had gotten a ring.

The ring was in his pocket at the moment and he'd been working up the courage to propose marriage to her. He had fallen in love with her about a year ago and admitted his feelings; he had fallen out his chair when she said that she loved him too. He hadn't expected her to love him back; after he had recovered from his shock he had tackled her into a hug surprising everyone in the ramen stand.

He was still glad that Naruto had been on a mission that day; the blond still didn't know of the relationship. He knew that the blond had developed feelings for the female Hyuga but he also still had feelings for his pink haired teammate. The boy was still deciding who he liked.

He blinked from his thoughts when said person jumped over the wall and walked up to the female. He felt jealousy and panic race though him yet he remained where he was with clenched fists. His jaw clenched tightly when the blond hugged her and he resisted the urge to go up the blond and punch him.

He watched him talk to one another as did the children; he slowly walked closer so he could hear what they were saying. He saw that Hinata had confusion all over her face as the blond struggled to ask her something. He had been careful to mask his chakra and keep it hidden.

"Hinata…w-will you g-go on a d-date with m-me?" The blond strutted, she gasped with shock and he raised a fist to punch the person he consisted a little brother.

"Hinata-sama is married to Iruka-sensei!" One of his student shouted and all three grown-ups froze. A pleased smile made its way to his face and his darling Hinata blushed. He frowned when Naruto began laughing.

"Good one, kid but that could never happen and besides I see no ring." Naruto said with a grin when he turned to the student that had shouted, Iruka frowned when one of his others students dug in his pockets and pulled the ring out. He was about to protest but he noticed the student slipping it on Hinata's finger when she and the blond were distracted.

"Actually, Naruto, Hinata's my finance." Iruka said with a soft and relaxed smile as he moved toward her placing his arm around her waist. His dark eyes softened when he met Naruto's disappointed blue eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well, congrats and I wish you two the best of luck but Iruka if you ever hurt Hinata, I'll be after you. See ya!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared over the wall. Hinata looked to with tears of happiness and kissed him lightly on the lips gripping the front of his shirt.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked softly by her ear, she nodded and he roughly pulled her into a passionate kiss then quickly pulled back with a blush when the children around them groaned with disgust. Her blush had deepened and chuckled at her with goofy grin while trying to ignore the tiny admires of his fiance who were beating him with tiny fists.

From behind the academy walls stood a victorious Naruto and his pleased grey haired sensei along with his pink haired teammate. Their grins of victory were as bright as the sun.

* * *

This story or series of one-shots will not be undated as much as Truly Knowing or Three Great Clans (Other stories of mine .)

I will be taking requests for Hinata pairings for this story however they will only be one-shots

So, cheers to Hinata x Iruka fans

*Looks to couple at one side of the room glancing up at each other now and then shyly*

Hope ya enjoyed thank you for reading

Reviews are welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2: Choji x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

We Need More Choji x Hinata!

*Runs around in circles screaming with arms flapping in air*

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Two**

**Title; Two Butterflies**

**Pairing; Choji x Hinata**

**Summary; Two gentle people realized that they were stronger together than alone.**

**Two Butterflies**

They stood tall against the enemy against the enemy together to prove to their village that they were strong even the strongest were. They stood in front of their comrades wounded and weak like a wall of iron that proved to be invincible. His large rough hand held onto her soft small one as they stood.

Their comrades behind smiled knowing that they were safe behind the two village butterflies who had always stuck together since they had been children. These two people protecting them always seemed weak with no power at all but that was always proved wrong mostly when the two stood next to each other.

The two of them looked odd together however they fit together perfectly with character and skill. The one was strong where the other was weak, the other was small where the other was large and their similarities made them even stronger. She carried this compassionate aura and he carried a kind aura.

They had met each other at the age of five and at a game of ninja tag. The other children told him that he was too slow to play with them and they had told her that she was a cheat because of her pale eyes. When she glanced up, her pale eyes met his light brown eyes and she smiled at the boy looking at her to have it returned.

He walked up to her and said that she had pretty eyes and that she was too awesome to be some kind of cheater. She blushed turned away and muttered I think you're very strong. He blushed lightly when he heard her words and burst with new energy by grabbing her hand and dragging her off to meet his best friend.

She turned away from the enemy to look back at her partner's best friend to see if he was still alive and she sighed with relief then turned away with her expression of determination. Her free hand was stretched out forward with an open palm as chakra formed from her hand and began to spread.

He remembered the day he first saw her with her cousin after the exams, he had charged forward wrapped his arms around her before running back to his clan's compound. She had calmed him down after a while and convinced him that her cousin had been in a way apologizing.

He glanced behind him to look at his partner's cousin and grinned when the male Hyuga smirked at him trying to reassure him that he was going to be alright. He grinned but it faded when he turned to face the enemy, his free hand was stretched forward and chakra he formed began to spread.

Their chakra formed a giant dome that covered the whole village with strange moving patterns on the domes surface, everyone watched as the patterns formed into butterflies and fly off the surface of the dome that remained standing. The chakra made butterflies were made from different elements.

One by one the enemy was taken down by these giant chakra made butterflies.

They turned to look at each other and grinned with victory.

They were the two strong butterflies of the Leaf.

Behind them, others cheered.

* * *

People need to realize that Choji and Hinata are strong too

*Screams as Ino suddenly appears out of no where*

Ino; WHOO! Choji and Hinata! Go Choji x Hinata!

Me; Where'd she come from? o_o

Ino; *Dancing and shouting something about romance*

Me; Thank you for reading and please review! *Inching out of room*

Ino; Requests are welcome!...Just not so many, don't wanna overload the writer


	3. Chapter 3: Male Tayuya x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Nauto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Three**

**Title; Ice-Cream**

**Pairing; Male Tayuya x Hinata**

**Summary; The guy from the football match with red hair, in a way saved her**

**Ice-Cream**

His brown eyes scanned the area blankly trying not to sneer at each girl who passed him with lust in their eyes. The amount of skin they showed or flashed his way made him annoyed and he had too refrain himself from swearing because his captain was standing by his side and he didn't tolerate such behaviour.

His black helmet was placed under his arm and he rolled his eyes when he noticed his teammates flirting- trying to- with some Leaf girls. His eyes went over their clothing choice and noted they were dressed modestly, while at least the blond girl seemed to be trying to be modest.

He turned away from the three girls to look at his completion in the match. They didn't look like much so he turned his attention back to the three Leaf girls; the blonde was a flirt, the pink haired one was obsessed with the Uchiha she clung to and the brunette was joking about with that male Hyuga.

He noticed that the Uchiha was staring at something so intently; the black eyed male didn't even notice the pink girl hugging his arm. His eyed widened in shock when he saw the pink lightly dusting the Uchiha's cheeks and a soft smile was gracing lips. _The _emotionless Uchiha was smiling!

Boy, did he have to see this.

He followed the direction of the Uchiha's eyes only to gasp in surprise and shock at what he saw.

Waist long hair flowed down like a waterfall, delicate cut bangs and shoulder length pieces of hair coloured like midnight. She had high cheek bones, skin as pale as snow, small button nose and full kissable lips that were the colour of red rose petals. Her gleaming lavender eyes were large and doe like brimming with emotion.

He openly gaped at her only to receive a sharp jab in the ribs by his captain. He recovered before his captain could threaten him and struggled to stop looking at the lavender eyed girl until the football match.

XxX

A scowl had formed on his face after his team lost the football match however it only deepened when he glanced at the girl he had seen earlier to see that big headed Uchiha and that loud blonde male crowding her. She was blushing under the attention they were giving her and she shifted uncomfortably.

He looked to his captain to see that he was distracted before disappearing.

She watched the two males argue and shifted restlessly, not sure what to do with herself. She gasped loudly when a tanned muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her roughly against something hard as a rock. She turned her head to see red haired male that had injured the Uchiha by mistake earlier during the football match.

His eyes softened when he looked down at her but hardened when he looked to her two male companions. They stared at the male with his arm around for a moment before the blond male tried to lunge forward. The blond was quickly pulled back by the Uchiha who dragged the blond away grumbling angrily to himself.

The red haired male released her and grinned down at her sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. She smiled up at him with graduate and he flushed slightly before asking.

"Ice-cream?"

"Okay."

* * *

Sorry if i didn't get Tayuya's character right, his captain was Kimimaru

For those Tayuya x Hinata fans out there, hope you enjoyed it :D


	4. Chapter 4: Minato x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Four**

**Title; Teammate**

**Pairing; Minato x Hinata**

**Summary; Every time something happened between them, she avoided him and he had finally found a way to make sure she cant.**

**Teammate**

She stared at the white door in front of her while she struggled to seal her nerves and stop her frightened shaking. Indeed, she had become somewhat closer to her father over the past three years and she wasn't afraid of him however there was still the one thing about her father that still frightened her. It was predictableness of his nature that scared her.

She was seventeen now; captain of ABNU, second captain of the medical division, bodyguard of the Fourth Hokage and his wife. She also often helped out at the Ninja Academy with her old sensei when he needed the help so he would stop bugging the Sixth's wife. You always had been careful what you said around that pink haired woman.

So far, she knew that this discussion wasn't about her skills as Shinobi. She looked up at the ceiling with a sigh before stepping into the room. Her father sat behind his desk with a relaxed expression on his and she frowned when she noted that there was charka signature behind the door which was behind his chair.

His expression was relaxed however his body was tense. She turned her eyes away from him to stare at the direction the chakra was coming from and she slowly began to form chakra in her hand but her father stopped her when he raised his hand.

"Sit, Hinata."

She sat down with slight frown. That chakra seemed signature was oddly familiar, she knew it wasn't her cousin or her sister. The two of them were out on missions at the moment and it wasn't any of her teammates. Her back straightened and her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

It was the Fourth Hokage's son also known as her teammate, she had been avoiding him for the past two months because of the training accident they had and she had realized she had developed some feelings for him. As in, she fell in love with her teammate.

She stiffened and looked up at her father with a calculating gaze. Her father sighed and smiled before it disappeared again. He turned his body to face her teammate standing behind him and lightly tapped on it. She flushed when he came though the white door in his yellow glory.

Minato Uzumaki flashed a grin when his sky blue eyes landed on his flustered teammate and it remained on his face when he noticed she began to fidget and look around. He could see why see was confused but it would become clearly sooner. He walked around her to stand by her side-making sure he stood a little too close.

"Hinata, do you know why I called you?"

"N-no, father."

"Well, as your know that next year you'll be of marrying age. I've already had a few fine gentlemen come in asking for your hand but none of them were acceptable." Her father said, she relaxed thinking her father wasn't going to marry her off, "However, one of the men that came in is acceptable."

She felt her heart drop and her shoulders slumped forward with disappointment and sorrow. Her teammate noticing her change of posture flashed a charming and sly grin and decided to take action much to the two Hyuga's surprise. Her cheeks turned a deeper red and the Hyuga leader just sat there.

"Marry me!" Minato exclaimed loudly into her stomach and tightened his hold on her waist. He nuzzled his nose into the soft material of her jacket and breathed deeply, freezing he listened to her soft breathing waiting her answer and his hold on her waist tightening.

The Hyuga leader blinked when the blond man suddenly cheered loudly and began to spin his daughter around after she had whispered something in his ear. She squealed and giggled loudly as he quietly slipped through the door with a pleased smirk on his stern features.

His wife was most likely dancing around with joy wherever she was.

His eyes widened and his body went still then a annoyed sigh came from his lips when the thought of children and cousins entered his mind. He was not going to even think about his nephew's reaction when the boy found out he couldn't be with his cousin and the children…

He refused to even let that thought continue.

* * *

The Fourth Hokage in this one is Naruto, his wife Sakura and their son Minato.

So, Minato married Hinata instead of Kushina and Neji had been one of those unacceptable suitors

Hope you guys liked it, XD

Whoo! Go Crack! *Dances*


	5. Chapter 5: Itachi x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

Itachi x Hinata all the way!

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Five**

**Title; Life Is Good**

**Pairing; Itachi x Hinata**

**Summary; She stole his soul on day one**

**Life Is Good**

Gasps came all around the two of them when they saw the man grin-_grin! _His choral eyes gleamed brightly with happiness, his black hair blew in the wind and his posture was relaxed as he stood there dressed only in his sleeping pants with his chest bare for all girls to ogle. The dark haired man stood in the middle of the market with nothing but pants large pale hands gripped her shoulders like it was the only thing keeping him from blowing away in the light breeze and his body trembled violently. His lean muscles were hard and stiff as he stared down at her with wide eyes. His hands slowly rubbed her upper arms then moved back to her shoulders trying to sooth her from her shock.

"H-Hinata…" His voiced was coarse and husky as well as a little shaky. He chuckled down at her softly closing the distance between making her already blush deepen and a loud blond in the background squealed loudly only to be hushed sharply. There were loud growls and curses from the background as a few men got held back.

"Yes?" She responded, gently placing her palms on his forearms and lightly rubbing them. He moved more closely and pressed his forehead against hers looking her lavender eyes with his dark ones. He loved the emotions swimming in her lovely crystal eyes and his hands moved down her back. He wrapped his arms around the back of her shoulders pulling her closer again.

"My emotions…my heart…and my very _soul _belong to you… even if you stole it from day one." He wasn't saying it-he was stating it like it was one of the most obvious things in the entire world-no! Universe! He felt like it was the most obvious thing in the universe; he easily ignored the growls and cooing in the back focusing only on her.

His head snapped up sharply and slowly, _very slowly _turned to face the protesting men and growled deeply scaring the females. One had managed to throw one past his head and _barely _missed. They were ruining his-their moment! The his black eyes slowly faded to a dark crimson with a black spiked wheel in the middle and slowly black flames leapt from the ground creating a circle around him and his beloved.

He pressed his forehead against hers again and looked into her eyes spilling with emotion of love with his dark eyes. Her eyes didn't look at him with fear like many others did including his own father and brother. His mother looked at him like he was the most normal thing in the world much like she had done he was brought back to the village.

"Hinata, the little thief of my soul…Marry me?"

Tears leaked from her eyes and a large sweet smile crossed her face.

"Yes."

A few years later, he proudly watched as his little offspring attack the males who had protesting against him when he was asking for his wife's hand. He smirked when the twins latched themselves onto his brother and bit him casing the man to yell loudly in pain. His smirk stayed plastered to his face as he went in search of his wife.

Life was good.

* * *

Offspring is children for those who didn't know

I can't image the look's Itachi got from his family running out the house like that XD

Hope you liked, Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: Kakashi x Hinata x ObitoTobi

Discalimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Six**

**Title; Fanboy**

**Pairing; Kakashi x Hinata x Obito/Tobi**

**Summary; He had to protect her from her number one fanboy**

**Fanboy**

His mismatching eyes stared into her shinning sliver eyes feeling content and delighted. He licked her small pink nose and made a noise that sounded like a chuckle when she sneezed cutely. Her midnight fur shone in the sun and moved slightly in the soft breeze blowing by while her bushy tail tipped in soft lavender wagged at his gentle attention. She giggled and he blinked in surprise when she boldly licked his black nose in return.

She was a few inches shorter than him and smaller in size with more colors dashing her shinning silky fur. Her two front paws were also soft lavender as well as one of her hind legs and her ears were colored white. She lightly tapped her pink nose against his dark one and let out a soft seemed to grin at her, nudging the side of her soft muzzle with his nose before roughly yet playfully nudging his shoulder into hers then darted away. He turned to look at her over his thick fur covered shoulder to see her charging his way and he took off with a large leap, his ears flew forward as he jumped.

She whimpered when she landed face first into the snow, her front legs deep into the snow and her behind high in the air. His one eye was red-black and the other was a light grey ringed with black when he frowned at the snow pile she formed with her head before charging over with a frown and began digging up snow in frantic speeds.

When her head popped up with snow layered with snow, he calmed and barked at her cheerfully rubbing his nose into the dark fur at her neck however he leaped over her body and stood over her protectively when he heard an intruder heading their way. He snarled when a grey wolf that also had mismatching eyes appeared.

**As you see here, the dark male called Obito or also known as Tobi protects his mate, Hinata from the new comer who turns out to be his brother, Kakashi. Kakashi is not here for a fight over land, his has arrived to claim back his mate from his brother. He is here to fight for a mate-**

"I wish you would do that!" A loud female voice exclaimed suddenly from in front of the screen and her pink haired friend only rolled her eyes at the complaint. The male currently being shouted at groan and rolled his eyes muttering troublesome under his breath only to be hit over the head. The dark haired male at the end slowly turned off the television to watch the scene play out.

"I doubt an elegant deer would want a fat boar like you." The pink haired stated with a simple wave of her hand and a pleased smirk crossed her features when the loud blond turned to glare at her. The lazy bum sent her a grateful look before falling asleep only to yelp in pain when the blond hit him again.

Suddenly the door burst, a man by the name of Obito Uchiha rushed into the room with a look of desperation on his face looking around the room frantically with a giggling and blushing Hinata Hyuga in his arms. The four people sitting on the coach rolled their eyes knowing what the man had done to make him so frantic.

Obito quickly rushed up the stairs to the second floor and Kakashi Hatake appeared in the doorway with a fierce look in his visible eye. Sweat rolled down their faces when he suddenly pointed a…spoon at them threateningly and demanded to know where 'that freaking bloody thief' was.

They shakily pointed to the stairs and the grey haired man was off.

* * *

Me; I don't know who to feel sorry for

Ino; I DO!

Me; O.o

Shikamru; ...troublesome -.-

Me; *Turns away to hold laughter in*

Sakura; *Laughs so hard she faints but continues to laugh*

Ino; What?

Me; *Drags away unconscious laughing Sakura still trying not to laugh*

Shikamaru;...you have a juice mustache...

Ino: WHAT!?


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke x Hinata

Discalimer; I don't won Naruto

ITS HORROR! *Evil laugh*

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Seven**

**Title; Light Smiles**

**Pairing; Sasuke x Hinata**

**Summary; Her smiles brought light**

**Light Smiles**

He was the dark demon prince with deep crimson eyes of soulless darkness and death. His hair was as dark as the empty darkness that surrounded him from his cold cage of misery and icy metal that stuck to his deathly pale skin. His fists gripped the bars of his cage tightly glaring into the darkness outside the cage looking for the one who put him in this cold cage.

He sneered and leapt to strike the dark shadow looming outside the cage with a mocking laugh. The shadow smiled down at him wickedly and took slow steps into the light that the ice cage created. His crimson eyes glared at the figure of that snake nin that had tried to take his body as a vessel and his hands clenched the bars in angry for he had failed to actually reach though the icy bars.

Another figured appeared to reveal that stupid medic nin that followed that evil sanin like a lost puppy. Another figure appeared and another and another until there were about a thousand or more people surrounding his icy cage. Their faces held expressions of disgust, horror, disappointment and terror. He backed away from the bars to stand in the centre of the cage where they couldn't reach him.

They reminded him of his evil deeds, his betrayal to the Village of the Leaf, to the villagers and ninja of villagers of the Leaf. His betrayal to his teammates that he had gathered after destroying that bloody snake, his actions and words to every signal person he ever met. That woman who had healed him only to be left for dead screamed and got her hands through the icy barrier grabbing for him.

His eyes widened in horror when their flesh began to sizzle and smoke to slowly melt off their bodies to reveal their insides while the muscle on their bodies turned to dust and gave him a good look at their organs. Their organs carried the stench of decay, blood and death while he noticed that their eyes remained _looking _at him.

He took a step back when they _moved _and reached inside the bars of the cage. Bile rushed up his throat only to be swallowed when one actually touched him with their now rotting organs and he screamed when more touched him-

He blinked when his upper body flew forward as he sat up quickly panting heavily, cold sweat clung to his body and he turned to see the sweet, soft smile of his wife lying beside him none the troubled. He knew that she would have woken up if she hadn't had such a rough day with their mission and he was glad to see her smiling.

Her smile was so sweet on those soft cherry lips of hers.

His eyes dropped and a soft smile made its way onto his face when he thought about how nice it was to wake up to that compassionate expression upon her pale skin. Her smile made the darkness of the nightmare fade and he gently brought her body to his. He held her close always loving that light shining smile on her face.

Her smile was the light that shone through the darkness.

* * *

To those awesome SASUHINA fans!

I'm sorry if this _did _scare anyone or give them nightmares

Hope you guys enjoyed...if you did

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Kurama x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

The world needs more Kurama x Hinata! :O

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Eight**

**Title; Prey**

**Pairing; Kurama x Hinata**

**Summary; Prey wasn't normally this hard for him to catch**

**Prey**

His unkempt orange-red hair shifted in the wind he created by racing through the village on all fours while his crimson eyes looked for his prey as did his nose. His sensitive ears listened to every sound he passed by, he was careful to not crash into any villagers and small children tried to duplicate their hero only to trip and land on their face.

A feral grin passed over his face when his strong nose picked up the lovely scent of his prey; he moved faster just missing a few shinobi by a few inches and the cheered over him knowing what he was searching for. They looked after the village hero praising his skills and speed like the day he saved them.

A group known as the Akatsuki had been attacking the village to rid of it and get it out of the way so they could do their evil dealing. He had killed the leader of Akatsuki with the help of the Hyuga Heiress who had always disliked the Uzumaki. The Hyuga Heiress found him very rude, sarcastic and just mean.

It was an unlikely thing for the Hyuga Heiress to do because she was always so compassionate, accepting, kind and loving. She accepted his presence in her village however she did not accept his crude personality not to mention he was a pervert. The red haired Uzumaki Kurama got the woman to actually punch him something she wouldn't do at _all. _

She was completely against harming one her comrades but after watching him speak to her cousin, she had appeared out of now where surprising both males and surprising them even more when she suddenly delivered a punch to his eye. She apologized for surprising them but she wasn't sorry when for punching him.

Since that day she had punched him in the eye at the age of twelve, he's had an infatuation on her then later began to love her. They had been placed on the same team along with some Uchiha whose name he didn't brother to remember-it's been four years and he still didn't know his other teammates name.

He was sixteen now and his prey was fifteen.

He sharply turned the corner to come face to face with his surprised prey.

Hinata Hyuga looked at the man before with wide eyes before gracing him with the normal fake smile. She always gave him a fake smile, he managed a few times to make her smile at him for real but it didn't last very long. He grinned at her leaning up against the wall with a cheeky grin across his lips.

Her beautiful sliver eyes looked into his dark crimson ones.

She gave a snort -something she only did when they were alone- and grinned at him for real with a cheeky roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms under her chest and looked at him waiting. She had been expecting him to find her sooner or later; he always managed to find her no matter where she is, in Orochimaru's lair or in her other teammate's bedroom. She heard Sasuke grumble from the roof above her before vanishing.

"So, I won this game of Hide and Seek. You promised to answer yes to whatever my question was." He said with a sly grin making her tense.

"I did."

"Be my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga?"

"…Yes."

* * *

Hinata was just hiding in Sasuke's room nothing more, Sasuke is their other teammate and Kurama hates his butt

She also got captured by that fart face Kabuto, I still like KabuHina but only when he's not messing with her like in the story Muma (I hope i spelt it correctly)

Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it


	9. Chapter 9: Yamato x Hinata

Discalimer; I don't own Naruo

I can NOT find ONE Yamato x Hinata -.-

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Nine**

**Title; The Princess and the Panther**

**Pairing; Yamato x Hinata**

**Summary; They warned her not to go into that forest**

**The Princess and the Panther**

Her enchanting beauty and her amazing compassion was known throughout the land, it was even known beyond the borders of the land of Fire. Her beauty made many maidens envy however that emotion never stayed in their systems for the princess's compassion always moved their hearts and burned that horrid emotion to ashes. Even animals were moved by that Hyuga princess.

The princess named Hinata really loved her people with all her heart but sometimes their attention became too much so she sort for a place that no one would attempted to follow her. She was also known as the Fire Land's best female warrior making her father proud in her older years, her courage and determination moved harsh enemies.

Her courage and determination also made her at times seem fearless which troubled her family and friends greatly. They warned her many times not to cross the village gates without her team or without someone with her or nearby however she disobeyed them. Not to spite them but to discover more about the world and the many animals she has heard about.

The fearless princess was delighted to find a forest that no one dared enter not even the fiercest of warriors or stupid warriors. The Forest of Death was where no one dared venture forth. She walked through and among the vegetation with grace drawing curious creatures out to watch.

The most curious among the creepy panther of the forest and most feared, Yamato. He is well known for his 'goul-eyes' which he often used to get his prey back from other predators, his almond shaped black eyes and his short brown fur were his signature traits. His stealth and weight was easily used to control the braches of trees-he wasn't overweight.

He watched this princess danced into his part of the forest when she had twirled over the river on low branches of the trees. Her waist length midnight hair moved with her body like a curtain in the wind, her fingers lightly brushed against plants she danced past and her bare feet carefully avoided plant life as well as small animals. The small animals watched with her with worry yet none tried to stop her.

She stopped her graceful dancing to her graceful dancing to rest against a tree with high braches and dozens of leaves hiding the branches above. He jumped into the tree she was resting against and slowly climbed to a branch closer to the resting princess. He lain on the thick branch and watched her.

"I know your there, panther Yamato." The princess's voice was musical as she talked with a fierce voice yet calm tone. His ears twitched at her voice and he leaped from the branch to land in front of the small enchanting maiden. A happy chuckle escaped his lips and he lay himself down at her side.

"I never can surprise you, Hina." He said to her, placing his large head onto her lap and she slowly stroked the fur atop his head making a deep purr erupt from his chest. You see, she had found this panther when she was a mere child and since then she always came to him to get away from her villagers. He had saved her from a hungry black bear with crimson eyes then from that day, the two of them became close friends.

He placed a large paw on her other hand resting on the ground with another rumble of purrs and she giggled in delight.

Her beauty even enchanted the most feared and fierce animals.

* * *

I agree with Naruto that he's creepy when got that goul face on

Thank you for reading!

Do review


	10. Chapter 10: Zetsu x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

WE LOVE ZETSU!  
WE LOVE HINATA!  
WE LOVE ZETSU X HINATA!

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Ten**

**Title; Favourite Flower**

**Pairing; Zetsu x Hinata**

**Summary; Zetsu couldn't help but gape at the new recruit**

**Favorite**** Flower**

He stood there among a small garden of flowers, admiring their soft petals and amazing scent. There were flowers of every color, shape and scent yet he frowned when he realized that he didn't have a favorite flower. He had favorite type of food-it was the chewy ones that were best. His amber eyes studied each flower closely only to sigh with disappointment and walked off to find something to eat.

He frowned at the counter top, he still didn't like the fact he didn't have a favorite flower. He had finished his meal much to the disgust of those who walked in and saw him. That stupid sliver haired man had been the first one to walk in only to charge out cursing loudly with his face more pale than normal.

He looked up and gaped. He couldn't help it through-the most beautiful flower of all stood before him.

Her shiny midnight hair reached her knee making it look like a lovely curtain of night, her pale skin was as white as the fresh snow in winter and her face was elegant with high cheekbones, small button nose and long dark eyelashes. Her lips were full and soft looking like a petal from a red rose. Her eye-man, her eyes; her large doe eyes looked at him through lavender emotion. He felt like her eyes were looking right through him.

He blinked when he heard a chuckle and finally noted that 'Tobi' stood there at the beautiful flower's side. The man was giving him a knowing look and made a gesture with hand to show that he had to wipe his mouth. He realized that something wet was leaking from the corner of his mouth; he wiped it and looked to see that he had been drooling.

"Hinata, this Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed childishly bouncing on his feet, and then skipped to the door that lead to the main room and turned to look at her expectantly. She smiled at him making his heart leap in his throat and began to follow Tobi however he made a mad grab for her hand. He savored the soft velvet feel of her skin, surprising the scars on her hand didn't feel rough. She gasped and a blush crossed cheeks making him smirk.

He noticed Tobi glare at him but he didn't care. The early bird always gets the worm; in this case the lonely Venus-trap got the blooming flower. His smirk stayed plastered on his face as he followed her around as Tobi gave her a tour, he noted that he had scared everyone out with this smirk but he really didn't care. He also noted that all the men had eyed the girl which only made him walk closer to her.

He was pleased to have found a favorite flower and he wasn't going to let some person pick. He was the land itself and she was the astonishing flower that he had in his hard grasp. He wasn't willing to let her go-he would follow his favorite flower to the ends of the earth even to hell just to be at her side.

He tightened his hold on her hand.

* * *

My main goal was to do ten chapters...and i did! WHOO!

*Dances*

O.o'

*Itachi dancing*

*Shrugs and continues dancing*


	11. Chapter 11: Obito Tobi x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Eleven**

**Title; Protector**

**Pairing; Obito/Tobi x Hinata**

**Summary; A vow was declared under the witness of the stars, moon and sun**

**Protector**

I understand what it is like to lose someone you gave your heart to however I don't know what it's like to lose someone who has given their very soul to you. Yes, I know what I just thought makes little sense so I shall explain it with my simple words and with the words that she has told me from her memory. Our memories and experiences aren't pleasant ones, I must warn you. While I explain to you do not feel pity for me nor of she.

I was the one that lost someone I gave my heart to, my best friend and teammate was the one that had taken her from me. Not only do I blame him but also the world, if this world had merely been in peace I would never have lost her. The world filled with war had taken her from me. I shall never again see her short yet soft chestnut hair; her strange purple tattoos neither marked on her pale skin nor see her chocolate brown eyes that gleamed with compassion and acceptance. The day she died was the day I lost my heart.

This she I speak of now if not the one I had given my heart to, no-this different she had bright doe like sliver eyes that looked into your soul and that expressed emotion like a wild storm expressed its anger. Her long silky hair went to her knees with the dark yet lovely colour of the midnight sky which shimmered down like a calm waterfall. Her bottom nose was elegant, her high cheek bones striking and full rose lips, pleasant. Unlike other females, she had this compassionate, gentle and quite spirit about her making her fragile to the touch.

She tells me with her eyes leaking crystal tears and a trembling voice that I had killed the only man who had understood her and protected her. This man had understood her like a simple word of English, this man had known her like he knew his name and this man had not loved her with his heart but his soul. This man had protected her like a predator protects their meal and had given her his heart along with his soul to her. She tells me that this man had been her true and only family for others with her blood had ignored her very existence. This man had never done that even when the man had hated her, this man had still been the only one to understand her.

The one I had lost had known my existence, yes but she had not understood it like this man had understood _her _existence and herself even if she had been weak. I had been weak once too like this she, I am stronger now thanks to the two people who had seen my strength however these two people did not understand me. She is stronger than me in some ways and she had had someone who understood her…until I took that person away.

I decided then under the setting sun with the moon and the stars up in the darkening sky that I would become the next person to understand her like this man had and hopefully, in return she would learn to understand me.

I gripped her hands tighter under the setting sun among the dead corpse scattered around on the forest floor and pressed my forehead to hers looking deep into her emotion filled eyes.

"From today, I am your protector."

I blinked in surprise when she nodded and her soft voice said to me.

"We are the only ones left, so from now on we are no longer enemies. You are my protector and I shall be your caretaker."

This is what she told and only a year later she became my wife even if I had killed the man who had always understood. She loved me for me and yet she hated me for what I did to her protector. I had given her my soul the day I vowed to be her protector and the day she became my wife, she had forgiven me. She too gave me her soul, till this very day I protect it with mine.

* * *

Not much to say, everyone died and the two of them are the only survivors

Thanks for reading, I thank those who reviewed with a big grin and deep bow :D


	12. Chapter 12 Haku x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Twelve**

**Title; Her eyes**

**Pairing; Haku x Hinata**

**Summary; Her eyes were everything he'd been searching for**

**Her eyes**

No one-I mean no one expected him to be alive-At All! There had been witnesses who actually saw the boy die, they had seen the shinobi who had killed him close his open eyes, they had seen his blood pooled around his feet as the mist had cleared, they had seen some of his blood flow down his chest as the boy fall forward dead and they had seen the demon who had raised him cry over the boy's passing.

And here he stood before them-yes, he looked completely different but they still knew it was him because of his nature and matter of speaking also his abilities. The seventeen year old boy looked a bit like his old self yet more the demon who had raised him to become the skilled shinobi he was today. The boy no longer appeared female but male-_less _innocent…more demon.

The boy scanned them with his intense chocolate eyes-over the Uchiha, pink haired Haruno and loud mouthed Uzumaki to the small female standing on the far side next to the blonde male. Her eyes looked to the ground shyly covered by her long black lashes and unique midnight hair that went passed her wide hips. A slight blush across her pale cheeks as she fidgeted with the hem of her baggy jacket and after a moment of his staring- Team 7's gaping-she sneaked at him only to have his heart stop.

Her eyes!

Pure pale lavender eyes stared into his very soul; her eyes were filled with curiosity, acceptance and compassion. Her eyes weren't filled with hate, distain and fear like most people glared at him with now days. She didn't or hadn't judged him at first glance, hadn't thrown insults at him for walking in her path or for staring at her too long. Her eyes held this innocent and bright expression to them. Her eyes…her eyes were what he's been searching for years after he had 'died' on that bridge.

Her eyes were everything he used to before he 'died' and before his sense-demon, Zabuza died. The older man really had died leaving him along for a few years until he came here in search of the last people he had seen that blasted bridge; he had destroyed the bridge a few months ago after joining the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki cloak flapped around in the wind that suddenly picked up and the atmosphere darken with killing intents.

His lips curled back to reveal rows of sharp shark-like teeth as he turned to look at the Uchiha who had been reaching to pull the lavender eyed maiden away from his sharp gaze while the Uzumaki and Haruno had been slowly inching in front of the small female, drawing kunai. He formed a seal with quick hand movements; drawing water from a nearby pond and sent it flying toward Team 7.

They blinked in shock when they found they couldn't move-or rescue the unconscious Hinata from the un-dead Haku who had made a mad dash for it with the lavender eyed girl in his arms. The three of them glared down at the ice that surrounded their bodies and kept them from moving.

"First Neji now Haku! Ugh!"

* * *

Not much to say, just that Neji had died and come back like Haku. Neji just came back alive first

Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading

When i first saw Haku without his mask, i thought he was a girl -.-'


	13. Chapter 13 Zabuza x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

Warning; Sad, tragic and possibly horror

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Thirteen**

**Title; Stay with Me**

**Pairing; Zabuza x Hinata**

**Summary; He wants her to stay with him even after what's he done**

**Stay with Me**

Her skin was no longer a healthy pale, now it was chalky white reminding him of those sick and near death people he had seen in the hospital. Perspiration rolled down her freezing skin soaking her thin clothing that only consisted of a tank top and pants, her tears mixed with her perspiration. Her body trembled with fear and pain making the wooden chair she sat upon vibrated under her violent shaking. She clawed at the seat of the wooden chair, hard making her hands soak with blood that from beneath her nails.

However, her breathes were even, her voice was controlled even if it shook with her trembling and croaked with her tears. Her eyes were no longer filled with emotion-no longer shined with life and love. Dark bags circled under her lavender eyes, her sickly pale skin had blue and black marks all over. Cuts, slashes…and hand marks covered her skin. Some of her wounds dripped blood at the moment.

He sat before her on his knees panting hard, thick tears rolled down his tanned and aged skin. His body trembled too if not more than hers and he didn't even have wound upon his skin. He had ripped the bandages around his face a few minutes ago off, they lay at her swollen and blue feet. His demon teeth gleamed in the moonlight that came through the window as he let a wail of pain escape his throat. His large sword before her feet, ready to be wielded by her bleeding hands and used upon him with the fury she felt deep down even if she didn't show it.

His head was bowed forward, dark hair hanging forward hiding his pain filled face from her yet she could clearly see the crystal tears dripping to the wooden floor. She didn't need her bloodline trait to see that he was in pain too- it wasn't physical pain but mental and emotional pain. She felt three types of pain while he only felt two…it was still pain.

"H-he almost k-killed you…" His voice rasped out from his dry and swollen throat. His son-their son had almost killed his own mother…and it was his entire fault. He had only wanted their son to be like him…instead their son became a real demon. The day he had married his wife, he had vowed to protect her and if he failed she had to kill him…she had never agreed to it.

"H-he wasn't o-our s-son." His wife said, her voice wasn't controlled anymore and a loud sob leapt from her lips-he felt his heart launch painfully at the sound.

"Stay w-with m-me…?" He couldn't stop the words from coming out his mouth, he didn't regret them either. He would surely die the instant she turned her back to him even if he deserved it her not protecting her. He would understand if she did turn her back to him…if she did hate him…if she did pick up his trusty sword and swing towards his neck.

She flew from the chair knocking it over in the process and wrapped her skinny arms around his muscled neck. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist tightly and he buried his face in her neck while her face buried into his bare chest. His tears ran down her neck onto her back and her tears down his chest.

"Always."

* * *

I've never seen a ZabuzaxHinata story so...

The son wasn't Haku for those who were wondering.

Thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoyed it

AND I thank you lovely people for reveiwing! XD


	14. Chapter 14: Sai x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Fourteen**

**Title; Passionate and Fierce Art**

**Pairing; Sai x Hinata**

**Summary; He saw the fierce passion in her that no else did**

**Passionate and Fierce Art**

He began to feel hungry; he knew this feeling of hunger that often got his blond teammate in trouble. He had simply been guarding guarding the Hyuga heiress's apartment-it was a favor to the Hyuga genius. He had to make sure no 'blond bastards' or 'black eyed traitors' entered the girl's apartment; the girl didn't know about this job of his for she would have offered him a place to rest and some tea. Her tea always tasted good.

His mouth watered at the thought of her tea and those small cakes she always made Naruto-Naruto should really try some of her food. Rubbing his black eye, he thought back to earlier today when Sakura noticed the food Hinata had left for them wasn't there anymore and began shouting at Naruto for eating all the food, a few minutes past before Kakashi ratted him out. Sai licked his lips thinking back to the food-it was most delicious.

His dark eyes focused on the open bedroom window of Hyuga Hinata. She wouldn't mind being woken up in the middle of the night just for food, he had done it before but she had taken so long just to get out from her bed. Looking around, he leapt from the roof had been sitting on to her window sill. Moving the white curtain from his way, he entered the room and glanced to the bed. He frowned when he found it empty-he would have seen if she got up. The window gave a clear view of her room and that curtain wasn't really doing anything.

He walked around her small apartment looking for her**; **he even just walked into the closed bathroom without knocking only to find nothing. He didn't feel any charka traces of anyone beside hers and his-he always came inside her apartment when she wasn't home to make sure everything was in order. He pondered on whether or not she knew this; he climbed onto the roof of the building and sent a few ink birds to find her.

He blinked upon noticed faint traces of her chakra leading away from her apartment; he ended up following her traces of chakra to a waterfall outside the village's gates. He made sure to keep himself hidden in a tree when he saw a blue light coming from its direction. He crouched on the branch and his dark eyes noticed a small pile of clothing sitting upon a large rock. He swallowed and looked away to the waterfall when he saw it was a female's clothing.

His eyes widened at the site presented before him.

Passionately fierce were the words that crossed his mind.

Her long navy hair seemed to circle around her as she twirled around on the pads of her dainty feet, drops of water moved at the command of her pale fingers that slightly glowed a light blue. Water soaked her tank top and shorts, droplets of water sliding down her skin sparkled in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed tightly as drops of water flew into the air off from her long black lashes and veins were crawling around her temples making her look fierce. He also noticed the drops of water sliding upon her navy threads of hair each time she turned.

Her movements were fast and graceful, fascinating him for they were fierce. He leaned forward watching, the dance she created leaked with passion and emotion. He knew had could a glimpse of the Hinata that nobody had seen yet, he tattooed this wonderful scene into his heart and treasured it, a sincere smile across his chalky face wasn't noticed. He wasn't going to tell anyone about this, this is the Hinata he planned to keep secret.

As he slipped away, she became his muse for art.

For art was passionate and fierce.

She was art.

He frowned when his stomach growled at him and turned back.

* * *

Ah, hunger does many things to a person. Yes, Sai was kinda stalking her but it's really Neji's fault

I'm glad to see that someone really enjoys chapter 6 :D

Thank you for your reviews guys, I thank you for reading

Yes, love does many things too


	15. Chapter 15: Akatsuki x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Fifteen**

**Title; Uprising**

**Pairing; Akatsuki x Hinata**

**Summary; They shall rise together and prove the world wrong**

**Uprising**

Her elegant pale face glowed in the sunlight, a slight blush blossomed from her cheeks, her button nose pointed straight ahead with her pale neck tall and stiff while her legs marched forward in graceful and fierce movements. Her full rose petal lips shaped into a genuine and delighted smile. Her midnight hair was tied back and it swished side to side with each of her quite steps. Her arms stayed by her sides and her clenched fists hidden by her long sleeves.

Her sliver eyes glanced to her partner on her left side; his orange hair seemed to bounce with each stomping step he took, his steps brimmed with confidence and delight. A wolfish grin was plastered on his tanned face; his dark grey eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness. His dark coat flapped against his clothes, his muscle made his frame slightly bigger than average men and his body was stiff much like hers.

She turned to her other partner on her right side; his hair a dark shade of red covered half his face, his pale face calm but not relaxed. A tight smile graced his face; she could see his clenching fists and jaw quite easily. His body was tenser than hers, his lean frame moved dangerously than the man on her left and his lavender rippled eyes glanced to her often. His crimson cloak looked baggy on him much like hers. His steps were tense but reserved and confident.

Veins crawled onto her temples, her eyes slightly glowed white and she almost giggled at the awed expression on man's face that stood to her left. With her bloodline limit, she watched her soldiers march behind her with each of their own expressions and strides. Her soldier's strides were confident and something else along with it. She had ten soldiers following her and her partners lead. She had nicknames each of them so the meetings, she had with them wouldn't be long.

Shark had a feral and animalistic grin upon his pale blue face, his body tense and clenching with excitement for bloodlust. His long strides were confident and feral with shark like grace. His beady yellow eyes were glued to the back of her head and his pointed teeth gleamed in the sun.

Red marched forward with his deadly red and black three wheeled eyes watching her movement, his head straight and expressionless-none but she was able to see the _very _slight uplift in his lips. His lean figure marched stiff and ready for any commanded she uttered silently-they used sigh language so enemies wouldn't know what they were saying. She nearly giggled when she noticed again that the Akatsuki cloak upon him matched his Uchiha appearance. His strides were with arrogance and confidence.

Grandpa stalked forward expressionless but confident with those many layers of clothing covering his rag-doll like appearance. His marble jade eyes calm and prideful staring at her back, his black chakra threads moved under his tanned skin and between his stiches. She blinked in surprise upon seeing or not seeing any money on him; the guy was money obsessed.

Annoyance had a large and wolfish grin on his pale face, her blush deepened upon seeing his pale chest and his metal chain gleamed in the sun. His triple-bladed scythe held proudly in his hand, his distinctive purple-red eyes watched her movements with a slight perverted gleam. His strides were confident and predatory. This is the only person in the world that had managed to annoy her.

Puppet stared unblinkingly at her back with his knowledge and impatient eyes, his smoothed wooden fingers twitched every now and then. His wooden body may seem unable of being tense however it was but only a little otherwise he brimmed and moved with confidence. This guy was consisted the most creepiest in their organization not because he was half doll but because females run away from him when he approaches. Her soldiers were surprised when she didn't run at the first look she got at his wooden moving arms.

Fruity glared at the man on her left side instead of watching her, his blue-grey eyes shone with annoyance and displeasure. His blond hair swished with each of his lady-like steps and his slightly tanned hands clenched with anger. The mouths on his hands were more than likely chewing at clay; she called him fruity because she had first thought him a female however after that ancient, she knew now that he was fully male. He should really learn to keep his door closed.

The only soldier she hadn't nickname was Konan, she didn't nickname the female because…well, this short haired female was the only normal thing in the organization. The female was too serious however she could be fun at times and was an excellent teacher in seduction. Her movements walked stiff yet confident.

One-Eye was walking confidently if not a bit clumsily, the man acted like a child-worse than a child and always made her laugh when she had too much stress. She knew the man was faking all the immaturity but he always got her laughing and smiling. He only acted like himself around her, he still hasn't told her the reason but she's seen his face more than once.

Friend walked at the same pace as her other soldiers, he only seemed slowly with that Venus trap thing that came out from his cloak but his strides were still confident and smug. He seemed to be arguing with himself, his amber eyes watched her carefully through like he was trying to concrete and make sure he didn't miss anything. She had become very close to him, closer than anyone else before. His carnivore instincts made it harder for her too relax around him but she always managed to.

Together, they emerged from the forest outside the Mist Village and marched forward with their confident strides. Heads held high, weapons were drawn upon coming out from the thick trees and eyes glowing with delight. Together, they shall rise and walk as one to accomplish their goal. They shall rise and prove the world wrong with their strength and her leadership.

* * *

Shark-Kisame, Red-Itachi, Grandpa-Kakuzu, Annoyance-Hidan, Puppet-Sasori, Fruity-Deidara, One-Eye is Tobi/Obito and Friend-Zetsu

Male on her right is Nagato and on her left is Yahiko

Thank you for reading, Thank you for reviewing


	16. Chapter 16: Chojuro x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Sixteen**

**Title; Charging Uchiha**

**Pairing; Chojuro x Hinata**

**Summary; He thought fast and acted quickly**

**Charging Uchiha**

She looked up at the boy with a sweet smile gracing her pale face, her lavender eyes glowing with delight and patience. Her hands clashed together held tightly against her chest, the wind around them blew at her midnight hair and a blush ever present upon her cheeks. Her purple sundress flapped against her bare legs and the metal chain around her neck gleamed in the bright sun. Her head was craned up so she could see his face.

He stared down at her through his spectacles with his dark eyes, his hands were clasped tightly on her hips and his light hair blew in the wind as well. A blush blossoming from his pale cheeks, his lips curled back into a grin showing off his shark like teeth and his sharp nose brushing against hers slightly. His forehead was pressed against her forehead, he was careful not to let his spectacles get in the way.

The flowers swayed in the wind waving hallo to the shining sun along with the fresh and long grass. The lake behind them sparkled reflecting the sun's rays and the cherry blossoms floated to the ground lazily. Birds chirped merrily in the tree among the green leaves and bugs crawled along the ground careful to avoid the couple in case they get stepped upon. Behind one of the tree, stood a red headed female Kage with a hopeful grimace upon her red lips.

Their heads moved closer and their lips pressed together softly. Their kiss was soft, tender and passionate making the Kage cooed joyfully from behind the tree. The Kage blinked in alarm when _that _Uchiha burst from the tree on the other side of the clearing, she frowned angrily. No one was going to mess with this moment! She had been waiting for this a moment for two months.

She moved silently and dangerously but very quickly toward the Uchiha however it was too late when the young man roared with fury and dashed madly toward her bodyguard and student. She wanted to cry-sob and wail when their kiss broke. The couple turned to the Uchiha charging their way.

She jerked back upon seeing Chojuro scowl at the man, he moved the girl behind him and he picked up a rock from beside his feet. He aimed at the dashing Uchiha, threw it and hit the man in the middle of his forehead. The Uchiha fell face first into the dirt; Hinata gasped but quickly forgot about the injured man when Chojuro resumed kissing her. The Kage blinked, glanced to the Uchiha and shrugged leaving the two love birds.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" A blond man exclaimed laughing so hard fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he held his hurting stomach with both arms. The red haired man next to him smirked in amusement and nodded in agreement from atop the giant clay bird.

* * *

Someone requested this pairing, so here it is

I've never seen Chojuro(I didn't even know he existed, you Chojuro) so i suppose i made him Oc in here but i also kind did on purpose, he's almost the male version of Hinata(I've been told) and i didn't want something HinataxHinata

Requests are still welcome, I thank you guys for reviewing(much thankful) and thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 17: Hidan x Hinata

Disclamer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Seventeen**

**Title; Give Up**

**Pairing; Hidan x Hinata**

**Summary; She's determined to get away!**

**Give Up**

Her lavender eyes were narrowed in determination and glaring amusement, her full rose lips curled into an abnormal smirk and her customary blush blossoming from her pale cheeks. Her button nose wrinkled cutely and a giggle escaped from her mouth of perfectly shaped teeth. Her small ears burned red and her pale skin glowed under the moonlight peeking through the blinds into the kitchen. Her palms flat upon the grey counter top, the bracelet shook with the laughter and amused trembling. Her long legs covered by baggy sleeping pants stood apart ready to run and her bare feet planted firmly on the cold title.

A feral wolfish grin was plastered on his pale and handsome face, his Crayola colored eyes also narrowed with determination and amusement. His normally combed and gelled back sliver hair was damp and not gelled against his neck ending at tips of his shoulders. His pointed rows of fangs gleamed in the moonlight and slightly pointed ears poked out from his sliver locks. A few chuckles came from him as he stood across from her, bare chested with his amulet hanging around his neck loosely and in baggy pants.

"Give up, dove!" He demanded loudly, his clenched fists resting on the table and his legs bent ready to chase after her.

"Never!" She squealed with laughter, spinning of the heels of her feet and racing away. He growled with amusement pushing himself up onto the counter and leaping onto it. Her bright neon purple tank top glowed brightly as he 'roared' and jumped off the counter after her. She shrieked loudly upon seeing him jump off the counter and after her. She pranced into the living room and behind the couch only to have him drive over the couch and tackle her into the plush carpet.

She closed her eyes tightly and clawed at him weakly as his fingers moved against her sensitive sides creating squeals and shrieks of musical laughter. His thighs holding her tightly by the waist, he moved his large hands to her hips waiting for her to catch her breath and he watched in amazement as her eyelids fluttered open. Her lovely pale eyes looked up at him taking his breath away and his feral grin softened. Her gentle hands gripped his upper arms and she flashed a sweet smile his way with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

He grunted and rolled over in pain, covering his injured parts. Looking up in pain, he watched her skip into the next room-Hell No! She wasn't going to get away that easily! He quickly got to his feet and chased after her, ignoring the pain with a feral grin back on his face.

If she wasn't going to give up then neither is he!

* * *

Ah, *hold up empty beer bottle* what a COUPLE! *sways a little*

Sister; You're too young to drink! *Snatches bottle and throws it*

Me: NOOOO-hic-OOOOoo... *Falls to knees then passes out falling on face*

Sister: -.-...thank you for your reviews, your comments and for reading. Requests still welcome. *kicks me on my side while walking past*


	18. Chapter 18: Orochimaru x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Eighteen**

**Title; Snake**

**Pairing; Orochimaru x Hinata**

**Summary; Striking like a snake on a snake**

**Snake**

Their troubled expressions went unnoticed by her as she continued to creep forward on her stomach and her sliver eyes glued to the bird. The bird hopped around in a small circle, peaking at the ground here and there for small grains to eat, it chirped happily oblivious to everything around it. Her eyes watched its movements carefully with her active bloodline limit, moving closer and close quietly. Her movements steady, stealthy and calculating, they weren't sure what to do about this. Her mind was very active always processing, thinking and analyzing which were rare for a child her age.

The mother jerked back in surprise when her daughter's small arm suddenly flexed out and grasped the bird in her hand. Her daughter's grip was gentle and careful; the child sat up with a delighted smile across her and licked her upper lips unconsciously. The bird struggled and chirped with panic, it nipped and scratched however Hinata refused to let go or tighten her grip. After a few minutes the bird tired and the girl giggled with success, showing her growing pointed teeth.

They frowned, turning away from the window to face each other.

Their daughter had reflexes, movements and habits of a snake yet their baby girl couldn't stand the sight of one. They cringed remembering what she did to that snake that had been found near the koi pond; their daughter had practically skinned the thing alive before it could struck. They turned back to see their daughter's cousin and bodyguard fuss over the girl's bleeding hand, she just smiled at them and refused to give up the bird.

At least, she would be a fast ninja.

"Greetings, Hyuga-sama."

"Greetings, Orochimaru-sama." The Hyuga leader greeted with a tight smile, grasping his wife's hand lightly resisting the urge to grimace and glare with his bloodline limit. The legendary sannin smirked at him with a bow before walking off to find his teammates who stood at a corner by the table filled with snacks. His wife presented him with her worried face-she wasn't worried for her daughter. No, she was worried for the snake nin and her husband only shrugging, careful not to express the delight he found in this.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard throughout the Hyuga hall and everyone glanced in the direction of the noise.

They struggled to hold their laughter.

The birthday girl, Hyuga heiress had turned her head from her friends to take a glance at the three sannin approaching them. Her sliver eyes met hazel snake like eyes, he smiled at her pleasantly and grasped her hand lightly to kiss it. He had never been formally introduced to the future Hyuga, he had to admit she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and couldn't help but stare into her astonished eyes. He had failed to notice his teammates snickering teammates behind him and the fact they took several steps from him.

It took only him a few second to realize that a sixteen year old had thrown him into the buffet table, breaking the table in half and food sliding down the to the middle, onto him and his charming suit. Food covered him like a blanket, slid into his suit and into his dark hair. His eyes widened when he glanced up to see a furious Hinata standing over him in a Hyuga stance, he yelped and made a mad dash for it with her following close behind.

She has always hated snakes.

Even if she sometimes acted like one.

"Hahaha, he didn't even see it coming!"

* * *

Orochimaru Hater; Hahahahah*falls on floor holding stomach*

Me; 0.0...-.-...how'd he get in here?

Sasuke; You think I'm gay?!

Orochimaru Hater; *still laughing*

Me; That's classified besides its Kiba who thinks your gay

Sasuke; WHY?!

Me; -cough-I'm not obliged to answer that

Orochimaru; *rolls off cliff laughing*

Me & Sasuke; O.o

Me; Thank you for reading and reviewing


	19. Chapter 19: Kabuto x Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chronicles of Mistress Cinnamon**

**One-Shot; Nineteen**

**Title; Her Question**

**Pairing; Kabuto x Hinata**

**Summary; Her question made him do something _very_ unlike himself**

**Her Question**

It's been years since Orochimaru left the Village Hidden in the Leaves and years since he planned to destroy the village. The snake nin was cast out the village for his experiments on fellow shinobi, villagers and animal nin so he could find immortality. He should have been killed on the day he left the village however his experiments and tools were instantly destroyed. Surviving experiments taken to the hospital and dead ones returned to loved ones. Parents, family and lovers were divested and ruined because of these experiments of Orochimaru.

Not soon after leaving the village, Orochimaru found himself an apprentice and assistant to help him with his plans. The boy was an excellent medic nin always following the snake nin around and doing some of the dirty work. The boy grew to love doing experiments himself and became obsessed with bloodline limits. He loved discovering how they worked and what more they could do with his help. He had gotten hold of every bloodline limit out there expect one-The Byakugan.

Yet today, he had his chance to obtain it.

Her pale grey eyes glared at him with determination, her hands alight with white chakra that could damage his insides and her stance ready to move. Her midnight hair tied back in a loose bun, her clothes ripped and stained with blood-not her blood but his. He couldn't afford to damage his new experiment or stress her for it could bring back an old wound, he had healed years again. She would cough up blood and shut down.

He easily healed the wounds she had given him and watched her movements carefully. Indeed, she was very predictable but she was fast-she was faster than him. He shifted the chakra scalpel in his hand and took a step forward, she did nothing only watched him. There was a smirk gracing his pale face, his spectacles reflected the sun light hiding his dark eyes from her however a second later she saw his eyes when he took another step forward. She refused to charge at him and give him a chance to take her out.

He chuckled at her in amusement, she only blinked at him. He did all the things that Lady Hokage said that _Orochimaru _did, she also said that Kabuto did anything the snake nin asked and that meant _anything. _She thought back to the files on the Sound she had read, Kabuto tried to kill the Uchiha before the Uchiha joined the Sound. She studied him carefully; he looked very happy and pleased with himself. Was he happy there? She decided she'd ask.

"Are you gay?"

He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide behind his glasses and his breathing seemed to have stopped. His ripped and stained clothes flapped against his skin, she watched with amazement as blood rushed to his face and ears. Who knew evil could blush? She yelped in surprise when his eye rolled back and his body fell back unconscious. She stared at the unconscious evil medic nin and scratched her left arm in confusion.

All she did was ask a question, so what happened?

She shrugged, tried his arms and legs with chakra ropes. She tried to lift the man on to her back using chakra, she half dragged and half carried him to her teammates.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and for reading :D

She meant gay happy not the other gay

I will see about that request that was requested X3


End file.
